The Legendary Trainers
by VioletteWhest
Summary: This story follows the adventures of Pokemon Special manga. Before the GSC arc started Red Blue and Green got a special mission to save the three guardian. But a surprise for them was that they were sent out with a fourth Dex-Holder. Will they get along and who is their enemy? Well you have to read it. Pairs: The main pair will be really obious.
1. Chapter 1: Violet

**Pokemon: The legendary trainers**

**I do not own Pokemon or any of the Character except my OC's**

Well, This is my first story written in English, so please don't judge me too hard. This story is a combination of my own thoughts and the main story of PokeSpe but with the time passing I will create chapters with my own ideas. I would be very happy if you review what I can do better and you like about my OC's

Chapter one: Violet

Two weeks have past since Red, Green and Blue helped Yellow to defeat the elite-four. Things seemed to become as before. Red and his friends have returned to their hometowns and helped to rebuild the towns.

But one day Red got a letter from professor Oak, who asked him to come to his lab. Red didn't know for what, but if the professor wants him to come as quick as possible it had to be something really important, so he headed for the lab.

On his way, Red was thinking about what happened on Cerise Island. He was thankful that Yellow took care of his Pika, but she was acting strange when he asked her to live together after all both of them were Pika's trainers. _I wonder why_.

But there was one more thing confusing him. There was somebody on the island, he never had seen before. It was a girl. At first he thought that she could be another enemy, but then he saw her helping them.

Just when they sent out their attacks to defeat Lance, she did the same. _Who was she?_ He wondered. When he arrived at the lab, he knocked at the door

"Hello! Professor Oak!"

The boy stepped inside. No one was in front of him. He went ahead and saw someone in the next room.

"Huh? Who do we get here?" A voice said.

Red's rival Green was sitting there with a cup of tee

"you are late".

Red smiled slightly, which should be considered as a sorry.

He looked around himself. The professor and Blue are also there, but not only them. There was another person sitting right next to Blue.

A girl. Red looked at her. She had medium orange-brown hair, with curls. A bang was over her forehead and under it she wore sunglasses. She looked pretty beautiful. But just in a sec later he got shocked, when he had realized who that girl was.

His finger just rose and showed at her.

"You! You were on Cerise Island, weren't you?"

She smiled arrogantly back to him

"Well, it's nice that you remembered it, but I don't like it if someone holds his finger on me"

To avoid a long discussion the professor stood up and started introducing her.

"It looks like you already met, huh?. Red this is Violet Utsukushi Firestone, an old friend of Green."

The black-haired boy's questioning sight went to his rival, who stayed quite. Violet stood up and went to the boy. She was identifying him.

"So you're Red, the champion of the Pokemon-league " she started

"Aren't you that jerk who couldn't handle an electric mouse?"

Red blushed and stepped back .

"How do you know that?!"

She turned around holding her hands on her hips.

"I saw your battle in Pewter Town"

the others in the back were laughing while Red became offended

"What's so funny 'bout it?"

She turned back to him

"and besides I'm used to be called Viola Firestone"

her voice sounded nicer, but still a little bit arrogant.

Blue who was amused by there talk changed the topic with asking the professor why he had called them. He coughed to get the attention

"There is something very important that I can just intrust those with it, who've got a Pokedex"

Red and Blue threw questioning sights to Viola _a Pokedex?_

The girl grabbed in her pocket. The other two were excited what she was gonna show them. She took out a Pokedex.

"I-impossible!" Red screwed "how come it that you also got one!"

"I thought there were just three of them", Blue wondered.

"No, my grandpa made four. After he gave the third one to Blue there was still one left. For Violet" Green explained

.

"However, I want you all to go on a mission. Did you hear of a legend about Three Guardians?"

Everyone was mean and quite. They looked to the prof, it looked like they knew what he was talking about.

"Who are those guardians?" suddenly came from Red which destroyed the silence.

"You don't know about them?" a surprised Blue asked him.

He shook his head.

"What an idiot"

Viola commented which caused that Red threw an angry sight at her

"Well, why don't you explain it to me?!"

She sat down, next to Blue.

"The guardian are three legendary Pokemon which have the duty to keep on the balance between human and Pokemon."

"Their names are Lugia, Ho-oh and Rayquaza" Green finished.

"That's right. I've got a request from a village called Silent Village. There seems to be a problem with the guardians. They wanted me to send out the 'Dex-Holders to help them. Your task now is to find out what's going on there! As a _**team**_!"

The young trainers were silent looking at each other. Without arguing they were ready to go.

"Did he just stress the word team?", Viola wondered.

The professor opened the door and showed them the exit. Without a word the trainers left.

"Oh yes! Before I forget it. You all got a map in your Pokedex which will show you where you have to go!" Professor Oak shouted.

They checked the map they've got from the professor. It showed the Kanto region. But close to Pallet Town was a point marked. It was the small village prof Oak talked about, so they headed for it. But under the map there was a request that they shouldn't fly to the place.

The way wasn't really short so it took a while to get there. On their way the four trainer were still silent. Which was strange for Blue, because she had expected that Green and Viola would talk with each other. After all they met after a long time again which the professor told her. Was there any problem between them?

She took Red's arm and shook him.

"What?" he replied confused.

"Ask her", the brown-haired girl answered.

"Ask what?"

"Anything about them. I'm interested to know something" she whispered.

Red got a little scared of her idea.

"Why don't you ask them?"

But Blue threw a mean sight at him which forced him to agree.

"Hey, Viola would you tell us something about you?" he asked her unsure.

She threw back a mean sight which scared him even more. _She is scary_ he thought.

"come on! Tell us how long you two know each other"

Blue came between them with a bright smile

"I want to know how someone like Green knows a pretty girl like you."

The brown-haired boy looked annoyed over her "Pesky girl!"

Viola started : "I used to live in Pallet Town. A few years ago I left it and went to Johto. That's all"

Green stared at her, silent.

"The professor wanted me to meet him"

She turned to Green,

"otherwise I wouldn't be here."

After a wile they reached a fork, which wasn't on the map. Confused because of it they decided to split up in two teams and take each way, to see if they ended in the same place. Blue and Green took the right way while Red and Viola took the other one.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Enemy

First some things I forogt to mention. The first few chapters are for introducing my OC, so please don't be disappointed that they are short. The real story starts with the GSC chapters.

Then, the word Utsukushi=beautiful, why Viola's name is that you will find out later.

Chapter two: The new enemy

So started a new adventure of our trainers Red, Blue Green and the newbie Violet. In order to find out what's going on in the Silent Village they gathered in the Oak's lab. Now on their way they split up to take two different ways. Still without knowing what kind of quest they will face.

At the same time while the trainers split up, an unknown person watched them from above. The person stood on a tree.

"So, the government sent out kids to stop us?" the person laughed "They must be underestimating us."

The voice sounded really deep which meant that the person was an adult man. He wore a black cape which hid his face.

"Well, don't be sure about it" a girly voice spoke to him.

"Oh, Alice! You followed me?" he replied.

The girl smiled, "not only me"

Behind her appeared two more persons. They all wore also black capes, like him.

"_You_ could be underestimating _them_" an adult woman said.

The man looked annoyed back to the fork. "What shall we do?" the fourth person asked, whose voice sounded a little deep. Maybe it was a boy.

"Of course following them! I want to know how skilled they are!" The man jumped down and took the left way where Red and Viola headed for.

The boy sighed and went after him. The other two headed for the other way.

The part of the forest where Green and Blue went to was very dark. From everywhere they could hear strange noises and also saw shadows like birds. Blue was scared and grabbed Green's arm which annoyed him.

"Could you let off me?" he asked with a light blushing face.

She shook her head.

_Pesky Girl!_

The other part of the forest was also dark. But other then where Blue and Green were, this part was silent and very cold. The chattering Red was a little behind Viola.

"Couldn't we just have flown to the place?" he complained.

"No we couldn't!" the girl replied,

"Firstly: It's better if not too many people know about our mission and secondly: We have to find out what's going on _here_, too"

She turned to him and smiled nasty "Are you scared?"

He blushed turning his face away

"Of course not!"

She was still smiling now a little nicer

"Don't worry we are almost there"

"I said I'm not scared!"

Suddenly there came an attack over them. They dodged quickly and tried to see who attacked them. Shortly afterwords another came over Violet. She took out a Pokeball and called one of her Pokemon which blocked the attack.

"Who're you?" She screwed at them.

In front of her was an Arcanine. She herself called a Dragonair.

"We just want to see your skills" a boy answered.

He took off his black cape which showed dark blond hair and brown eyes. He looked in her age and was a little taller than her.

"My name is Allen"

In the same time Red was fighting an adult man with a bolt head and a big, muscled body.

"And I'm Darren"

With Green and Blue the same thing has happened. Their opponents were a girl just little younger then them with medium black hair. She was pretty.

Besides her was a beautiful woman with long dark blue hair. They called a Gengar and Nidorina against Golduck and Blastoise.

"My name is Alice!" the girl screwed "And this here is Sue"

"And we are here to have some fun with you" The woman said.

In a short fight Green and Blue were dominating, but it looked like their opponents weren't really fighting with everything. It was more that they were testing them. Then suddenly stopped.

"You are really skilled" Sue admitted.

"But for now we have to go" said Alice in a somehow flirting tone.

"Shadow Ball!"

"Hyper Beam!"

The attacks hit a little bit before them. A cloud was built which blocked the sight of the way. When the cloud slowly disappeared the two girls were gone. An empty field was in front of them.

Green looked around and found something on the floor. It was a small sheet of paper. He picked it up and read what was written on it.

Totally befuddled he stood there. The nosy Blue looked over his shoulder to read it.

_We will meet soon, my little cutie!_

She laughed badly

"Looks like you got a new fan girl, huh!" now the befuddled boy turned angry

"Shut up! Pesky girl!" Without thinking too much about these happening they go on.

Soon they had reached a small gate which looked like an entry. Carefully they entered it. They were in a village which had to be the 'Silent Village'. The people wore old fashion clothing. The place itself looked very old, nothing modern was there. While walking through the village the two 'Dex-Holders were stopped by an old man. He was really small.

"Are you from Pallet Town?" he asked.

They nodded.

"Then please follow me"

Without a word they went after him.

He led them to old ruins. On the walls were written something in an old language that they didn't know.

"So, you also made it to arrive here?" an arrogant voice came against them.

They saw a bored Violet sitting on a stone and playing with a stick. Next to her was Red lain on the floor and staring to the sky.

"So, _you're_ earlier this time?", the brown-haired boy countered in an ironic tone.

Fast as lightning they threw dead sights at each other.

Blue and Red were just watching them, speechless.

"How cute, isn't it?" the girl commented.

The old man hit his stick on the floor, hard, to get the attention. And so everyone turned to him.

"I would like to tell you for what reason I called you here" he started.

Excited were the trainers waiting.

"There is an old legend about three trainer from Pallet Town. They are chosen for our guardian. They have to help the guardian to fulfill their duty."

He looked at the 'Dex-Holders "My dear trainers, I have waited for a long time, for your arrival."

He walked to to the middle of the ruins and hit with his stick on the floor. A small column rose before him. On the column were two feathers, a silver and a colorful, and one green flake.

He took them and brought them to the trainers.

"Each of this is a part of one guardian. They will choose their owner themselves."

The four 'Dex-Holders were confused and waited what will happen. The two feathers and the flake started to glow. Slowly, they began to move. Each of them flew to one trainer who caught them by reflex. Red was holding the one flake

"The guardian Rayquaza chose you."

Green had the colorful feather while Viola had the silver one

"And you two are chosen by Ho-oh and Lugia "

The still surprised kids couldn't belief their eyes, still not knowing what to do now.

The old man was full of happiness and walked towards them "Finally! Finally the chosen ones are here!"

_  
Well that was it. The green flake I have devised on my own, to have something of the third guardian. =)  
Reviews would be very nice I want to know what I should do better.


	3. Chapter 3: Real Quest

Chapter 3:

A surprising turn came in the mission of our 'Dex-Holders which they never had expected. Mysterious black dressed people attacked them followed by an old man who was already waiting for them. And now a legend about the three chosen ones! What kind of quest was this?

In the time where the trainers were told about the legend, there was something happening close to the village. Lots of people where gathering in a building in the forest. They were professors, researchers and trainers.

"Everything's ready" one of them shouted.

"Well, then let's start" a voice replied.

It was the same man who attacked Viola and Red a while before, Darren. Huge machines started to work. Everyone got to their places and powered them. "Let the project begin!"

"What does this mean?!" Viola shouted confused.

The old man looked her in the eyes. He noticed some kind of sadness and anger in them. He stared at her for a short wile. But then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?!" she got even angrier.

"Soon you will get the answer _you_ are searching"

Her expression changed quick. The anger was gone and from her face it was obvious that she wondered how he knew something about her. Green realized that.

"The guardian are in a danger and now it is your duty to help them. Over there is a mountain. You will have to go there to fulfill your quest."

The four trainer looked up to the mountain unsure if they really should go there. They couldn't even know, if the old man was lying. But there was something strange that made Red trusting him.

"Well then let's go!"

"I belief in you, young generation." He smiled friendly before he went back to the village.

"So, I guess we should get going" Green said while taking out a Pokeball. The others did the same. Blue called her Jigglypuff, Red his Aero and Green Charizard. Viola released an Altaria.

Red looked at it fascinated "Where did you go this Pokemon?"

"From Hoenn"

Then they flew in the mountain's direction.

But what they didn't realize that they were observed by someone. The person looked through spyglasses.

"I knew it!" she removed the spyglasses "I'm looking forward to our next meet. My little cutie." she said while watching Green.

Now the clouds in the sky moved and the sun was shining on her. It was Alice the girl that had attacked them earlier and left the letter for Green. With a bright smile in her face she followed them.

The four 'Dex-Holders reached the entry of the mountain. It was a big, gray and old gate. They were unsure but entered it. Inside was a kind of big room. It was dark and cold. They could see three different ways ahead.

Above them were symbols engraved. In the middle there was the one flake Red had got.

"I guess that's my way" He sad while going in it's direction.

The left side had the silver feather, so Viola chose this way. She was followed by Blue who was bored of being with Green.

The last way left was, of course, Green's way.

_But what would have awaited them?_ They just wondered.


End file.
